Maybe Tomorrow
by RuRu-ChiChi
Summary: Alternate Universe One Shot. First story. R&R Haruka is reflecting upon her feelings towards Michriu, and how her life was before she met Elsa N' Michiru. No Flames Allowed. Please Review and give me help! Thanks. Bad at Summeries


Disclaimer: The show Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, so neither do the characters.

A./N: Emmm. . . Hi Guys, Im kinda new at this. I have seen other stories on here before, and I see people say that people would be better off writing their own characters, or leaving HARD criticism, or even some flames. If you would all be so kind, would you please tell me what I need to WORK on instead of just saying, give up on fanfiction? I like writing fanfiction, and I don't really want to stop writing it. If you would all do this for me I would be so grateful –bows- thank you and I hope you like my one-shots. )

"Maybe Tomorrow"

By: KasumiHaruka

-Haruka-And-Michiru-

Alternate Universe

I was sitting alone in my apartment, again. It wasn't unusual. Ever since I was 14, I have been living on my own; I even had a job at that age. I was paid for my races in track. If I did well, I would get 2,000 yen. If I got first I would receive 2,050. If I did poorly, I would only receive 100, If I got last place (which wasn't often) I would receive 50. Sure, it wasn't a lot, but to someone who was just happy enough to be eating, that was enough for me.

Until I was around the age of 15 and a half, I had been living just around the city, I didn't care, as long as I never had to go back home. I don't know how I was even able to still go to school to be honest. Why would my parents pay if I had ran away? For all they knew I could be dead. I don't think they would have even cared if I was either.

It wasn't the happiest, most amazing days of my life, but at least they weren't the worst either. There had been good and bad days. All came in a cycle of life.

School was a different matter all together, sure I didn't like it; but at least it was something to do, I got normal food there too, it all worked out. When I was younger I was a bit of a push over, but when I got older, I started realizing that I needed to stand up for myself, I broke from letting the other boys teasing me for my short hair and boyish style in clothes (there had only been the boys uniform that I could get for free, anyway it was warmer and more comfortable so I never complained.) and started fighting back.

No. I wasn't a person to start fights, but I was getting sick of the rude and disgusting comments I received everyday. I had never been really popular in elementary school, not even in middle school, but for some reason when I jumped into ninth grade, when I had an apartment, and I had nicer clothes and was able to make myself look a bit more presentable; I was finally and "idol" of the school.

I hated every minute of it.

If you have ever noticed, when you go from intermediate school to high school, there isn't just your middle and elementary schools going there. There are a whole bunch of them jumbled together. That definitely included my school.

I still remember the first day. I had received a contract for a motor sports company, and they were paying me 190,000 yen. That was plenty for me to get an apartment, buy clothes, and get a car. Sure, I wasn't of age yet. I still loved driving; it was like a personal escape. I had a great amount of money, especially if still raced for the track star company, and tried to get a night job at a market.

I entered school and all the boys and girls from my old school stared at me in awe, I didn't really care either way. Sure, I looked better then I had ever looked in the last 2 years.

I simply walked to my locker, ignoring all the snickers and whispers I received from past classmates that I had before. I had just made it to my locker when a pretty, and kind girl with short pink hair ran up to me.

"Hey! You're Tenoh Haruka! I saw you race last week!" I turned to look at who had spoken to me, I usually only had talks with teachers, but this was the first time in a year someone had come up to me and spoke to me.

She was wearing the girls' uniform for the school, but I could tell she was athletic; she probably played basket ball or track. "Yah, I am." I half whispered.

"YOUR AMAZING! What grade are you in? I'm in ninth!" She giggled happily, and silently I rolled my eyes as I put my book bag into the locker and took out my books for the day, she was a girly girl so far. Great.

"Same." I answered simply as I started to walk to my class. The girl started to follow me and she ran up to catch with me. "Really?! HOW do you DRIVE then?!"

I shrugged, and didn't speak, I knew why. I wasn't telling though. No. No. No. The girl looked at me amazed as we both stepped into our homeroom class.

"Sugoi . . . you really are awesome! I'm Elsa, Elsa Gray." She held her hand out to me and I looked at it wearily, I didn't like shaking hands, even if they were teachers, but I gave my hand to her anyway and shook it. "Nice to meet you."

She smiled happily and then sat down beside me. I don't know why, but I felt kind of relieved at that moment, I never had really ever made REAL friends, but for some reason, she wanted to be my friend.

I was about to speak to her again, when this large group of girls entered the room and looked at me, the leader of the group had dark purple colored hair and was very pretty. Her deep green eyes gave her and aura of high superiority, and I immediately started to dislike her. She was with several other girls, and all of them were gorgeous, but one caught my eye.

I didn't see her face at first, but I suddenly felt like I had that feeling like I have known that person, I don't know what had hit me, I felt like someone had taken a giant pair of cymbals and hit my head together with it.

The group of girls turned to look at me for a minute, and suddenly they all crowded me, like a pack of starving wolves seeing a fresh piece of meat in the middle of winter, I was attacked with their words and them grabbing my arms and such.

"Hi! My name is . . ." or "Your Hot!" or "Do you have a girlfriend?!" some asked. "Are you straight?! I hope you aren't! Your SOOOO cute!" I was annoyed at that very moment, all of them had attacked, except for the girl who had caught my attention, I guess she didn't like me or something. I don't know..

Elsa was trying hard not to laugh and walked over to talk to the girl with the aqua shaded hair. "Awww poor you Michiru, they stole all the good meat." She giggled and smiled at her.

Finally, for the first time, I could see the most amazing, beautiful, gorgeous face in the entire universe. My heart had literally stopped beating and my eyes were glued to her.

She looked at me with a sense of a smile but then she shrugged. "Eh, she's okay." My heart felt like someone had smashed it at that moment.

All I could think of was that girl . . . she was so beautiful . . . she was so amazing . . .

I still think of her. I never will stop thinking about her. Kaioh Michiru has totally caught my heart, and she refuses to let go of it. Its almost painful in a way. No, it is painful.

At least I was able to make friends with her. If nothing else, I just wanted to be a good friend with her. It was enough for me at the moment, but my heart and hormones of my body and mind were literally taking over all my thinking.

Me and Michiru, and Elsa are all now in our senior year. Graduation is in two weeks. . . I still haven't admitted my feelings . . .

The problem is I don't know if I can . . . can I? It seems like the worst thing I could do. What if she doesn't love me? What if she stopped being my friend if I told her my feelings? I didn't want that. . .

But . . . every time I look at her. Or when I we go to a school dance. When she is dancing, she looks like a beautiful angel that has stepped out of heaven. Her curves, her hair, her eyes . . . her legs . . . even sometimes her trim waist or her perfectly shaped chest are all so inviting. I know I sound like a pervert, but you would be one too if you were around this girl everyday.

Michiru . . . you have me caught in a state that I don't think I can get myself out of . . . its like I am falling into an endless black hole. The sun is you, and the sun never reaches out to the cold distant depths of a black hole. The warmth in my life, is only you, your not with me, I feel so cold right now, I just want you. I need you.

I need you. . .

Maybe I will tell you sometime, maybe ten years from now, maybe at college, maybe during summer vacation, maybe at graduation, maybe in a month, maybe in a week, maybe Friday. . . . maybe Tuesday.

Maybe . . . tomorrow . . .

Maybe tomorrow Michiru. Maybe finally I can tell you, just how much I love you, how much I need you, how much you mean to me. I love you Michiru, I want you to know that, but I don't know if the strength to put my heart on that tight of a tight rope walk.

Maybe tomorrow. . . .maybe tomorrow . . .

**A/N: So that was my first one-shot. How was it? Remember. Please don't tell me just what's wrong. Tell me what I need to improve on. No flames please. Thank you. I hope you all liked it. ) R&R Please. **

I


End file.
